


Playing with Your Food

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Crowley So Indulges Aziraphale, Did I mention sex?, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sensual Play, Sex, Strawberries, food and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale thinks it would be great foreplay to eat fruit off Crowley's body.  Crowley is a little less sure about that.(This story has been redone due to some issues with it.  The actual story part is 666 words.  The rest is an author's note explaining what I edited and why I did it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 666 Fics Fics Fics Prompt: Dine
> 
> Please see the Author's Note in Chapter 2 about the edits I did to this piece and why. Thanks!

“You want to what?” asked Crowley incredulously as he sat on the old couch in the bookshop, wine about spilling out of his glass.

“Incorporate food into our foreplay sometimes,” Aziraphale replied as calmly as if he was asking Crowley to try a new restaurant he had discovered.

“Why?”

“I rather like your body and I think it would be erotic to eat off of it,” Aziraphale replied, a slight smile on his angelic face.

He leaned forward to pour more wine, looking over Crowley in a manner that suggested they put the couch to good use. Crowley raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his head in amusement.

“I couldn’t hold still long enough to be a dinner plate,” he said in a light tone. 

“You’ve held still just fine before.”

“When?”

“The night we spent in each other’s company outside of Eden.” 

Snorting with the effort not to laugh, Crowley replied, “I spent half the night as a snake. It’s not hard to hold still when you’re cold-blooded and the temperature’s dropping. Or are you suggesting eating off a snake?”

“As sexy as that would be if I was another snake, I think I’d rather eat it off your human form. Maybe without using my hands,” Aziraphale whispered, leaving his chair to sit by Crowley, run a finger down his arm. 

“You’re kidding.”

“No. What’s wrong with wanting variety?”

“All right!” said Crowley. “But nothing disgusting. You’re not eating sashimi off of me or anything, ok?”

Crowley never thought he’d find himself lying on his kitchen table wearing absolutely nothing, not that he’d ever thought he’d find himself lying on it clothed, but that’s where he was several days later. He’d had to lengthen it to keep his feet from hanging off the edge. 

Aziraphale had placed small strawberries on every area of his body flat enough to keep them from rolling off. It was not exactly done in a creative manner, but Aziraphale’s idea of beauty was Crowley’s body; he was more interested in an erotic experience than artistic expression.

Crowley was gazing at him with one skeptical look as Aziraphale stood there holding chopsticks of all things. “Why those? You’re not eating sushi.”

“I’ll show you, my dear.”

He dragged them slowly and sensually along Crowley’s pectorals before plucking a strawberry off his chest with them. Crowley shivered appreciatively in response.

“I can’t hold still if you do that.”

“I want you to have fun, too.”

Aziraphale traced patterns on Crowley’s in between picking up fruit until the demon was breathing hard; his chest resembled a Zen garden. Then the chopsticks were gone and Aziraphale’s hot mouth was making quick work of the strawberries with the occasional scrape of teeth or swipe of tongue. 

The few remaining pieces of the fruit hit Crowley’s impeccably clean floor as Aziraphale gave up all pretense, climbing fully-clothed on his partner. He knelt over Crowley’s hips, lustfully looking over him as if he was studying every feature of the very exposed demon. For a moment, Crowley felt like Aziraphale owned him, but didn’t find that a bad feeling at all.

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t so subtle and would just take me,”

Suddenly he found his wrists pinned above his head, one instantly unclothed angel smiling as he prepared to enter him. Crowley closed his eyes as he was slowly taken, purring his pleasure. Opening them, he found Aziraphale staring back at him lovingly as he worked, causing the kitchen table to scrape the floor as it rocked. He smiled ferally at Aziraphale.

Crowley struggled playfully against Aziraphale’s grasp until Aziraphale ramped things up by pushing in harder and deeper, causing Crowley to squirm. He put his mouth down on his lover’s, kissing zealously before burying his face in the flaming red hair that was dotted with sweat now, nibbling his ear, licking along his neck. Loving. Lustful. Passionate. This is how they finished, ignoring the hard kitchen table beneath them and the strawberries on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to sashimi lovers. :) I assume Crowley, who seems to have strong opinions on just about everything, would have one on sashimi and it's funnier if it's negative.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See below

I redid this chapter after some discussion in Tumblr messages with a concerned reader about my use of sushi in the story. Nyotaimori, if the model used is a woman or nantaimori, if they're a man, is the practice of serving sushi off of someone's naked body. Most of the time it's a woman used. 

It's been condemned as being sexist, because the models used are conventionally pretty, thin women who are being treated as a serving platter rather than treated as a human being. It's also been described as humiliating and objectifying. On the flip side, those who don't have a problem with it say models have a choice whether or not to do this kind of work and that's it is a form of art.

So succinctly there are both sides of the controversy.

I've never heard of the practice, to be honest before this story and I should have done a bit more research into it when I was writing this drabble. Where I live, sushi isn't a big thing and off the top of my head, I can name one restaurant in about a fifty mile radius that serves it. I just happen to have some friends who have been incorporating food in their foreplay, talked about how they recently used sushi and it gave me ideas (in the kink community I'm in, we're not shy about talking about our sex lives, lol). After all, Aziraphale does love sushi, so I could see him incorporating it and other foods into foreplay if Crowley was agreeable to it. It's actually a coin toss for me whether Crowley would allow it. On one hand, he does so let Aziraphale get his way (honestly I think that's how Crowley shows love) on the other I can see him making a disgusted face and saying he doesn't want the gross, sticky mess food would produce all over his skin even if he can wish it away with a thought. 

Therefore, I've changed the food in the story to strawberries and some of the wording with it. I'm here to write stories, not appear to be ignorant of cultural and social issues we're facing today or to make people uncomfortable. I think it's just easier in this case to do an edit because it really doesn't matter what food's used, it's about the sensual aspect of their foreplay.

Thanks for understanding!


End file.
